Rodney Sounders (SSK)
Rodney Sounders is the son of Rodger Sounders and his ex-wife, Chloe Sounders Symington, and Rodger's youngest biological son. Early Years Rodney Michael Sounders, named after his grandfather, was the only child of Rodger and Chloe Sounders. He was born on midnight August 1, 1980, 24 hours after Harry Potter, barely escaping the prophecy that would link The Boy Who Lived with the Dark Lord. His childhood was normal and happy until his father's roving eye landed his parents in divorce court. He would spend much of his early years going back and forth at his parents home. He received his Hogwarts letter on his 11th birthday and would soon, like Harry, begin one of the greatest adventures of his life. Falling Slowly Rodney made his first appearance in the one-shot, Falling Slowly, when he discovered the fact that Hermione had a rather lovely singing voice. Through a series of flashbacks, it is established early on that Hermione and Rodney had a rather acrimonious history and share a banter filled relationship. Among the pranks he had played on her in the past included a rather interesting trick that renedered Hermione blue for a week. In the story, he revealed that his uncle, Jack, owned a pub called The Broken Flask in Knockturn Alley that allowed for wizards and witches with a love of Muggle music to perform. He arrives late, having to have a sexual encounter with a fellow student,and continued to taunt Hermione for showing up so easily. As she left Rodney dropped his guard for a second, revealing that he liked her voice. His body language implied that his feelings ran deeper than just that, but he offered to go on stage alone rather than let Hermione feel he was up to something fishy. Hermione decided to take a risk and joined him on stage, singing the song Falling Slowly A Scone in the Oven Rodney is seen in this future fic arguing with his father, who has slipped into a state of paranoia, over politics. He and Hermione have been living in Spellcaster Manor for an unknown reason and period of time. They are preparing to move out the following day. He is stunned when Hermione's arrival causes all of the fighting to stop. Rodney soon learns Hermione is pregnant with their first child. Personality and Hobbies Rodney is known for having the traditional pluck and courage of a Gryffindor along with his father's mischievous streak, which can be found in all of the pranks he has played on various students and teachers. He has potential to be a competent student, but is easily distracted by things he deems more interesting. He chooses, instead, to take the easy way out and cheat. He also has his father's way with the ladies, often seen with several beautiful female students in all four houses. Thanks to his parents love of it's sound, he's quite adept at Muggle guitar and enjoys the music of Melissa Etheridge, Bruce Springsteen, and Elton John. He is also natural singer and performer as discovered by Hermione in their fifth year. In addition to music, he also creates his own games out of various wizard games such as Exploding Snaps Assassin or Teacher Jigsaw. Physical Description Rodney is described as having his father's youthful good looks and brown hair. He has his mother's blue eyes and nose, which he is quite sensitive about considering it's odd shape. Rodney is in the best physical shape of any member of his family. His body is lean and muscular, as seen while he was playing his guitar without a shirt. He can also be seen jogging around Hogwarts whenever not in class and exercising in the Room of Requirement. He claims to stay in shape because "it's the one thing that keeps me out of fights. If you're bigger than the other guy, they'll stay away from you." Nicknames Rodney has a habit of nicknaming the friends and enemies he is close with along with several family members. Some of the Nicknames given are as followed: *Rodger-“The Old Man” *Chloe-“Maternal Unit” *Sutton-“Captain von Clap” *Byron-“My Gracious Lord” *Abby-“Devoted Sister” *Camshron-“Step-Being”, "The Maternal Unit's True Love" *Belle-“The Old Man’s True Love” *Jack-"Tex" *JJ-"Frisco" *Katrina-"Silent Storm" *Rita-"Family Bicycle" *Gabe-“Poofter”, “Dark Spawn” *Harry-“Scarface” *Ron-“Red’ *Hermione-“Sweetpea” *Draco-“Ferret”, “Lady of my Gracious Lord”, "Drakie" *Luna-“The Nymph”, “Tatania” *Ginny-“Blaze” *Powell-"Slytherin Shaped like a Drum" *Cullen Chandler-"Cullen No. 1 or Cullen No. 2" Name Origins Rodney shares his first name with his father's favorite comedian, while his middle name is a tribute to his deceased paternal grandfather. Family Parents *Rodger Sounders (father) *Chloe Sounders Symington (mother) Step-Parents *Camshron Symington (step-father) *Arabella Larkin (step-mother) Siblings *Sutton Sounders (paternal half-brother) *Abigail Larkin (paternal half-sister) *Lee Sanborn (paternal half-brother; deceased) *Travis Selby Sounders (adoptive paternal half-brother) *Carolyn Larkin (paternal half-sister) *Melina Symington (maternal half-sister) Step-Siblings *Sinclair Symington (step-brother) *Alastair Symington (step-brother) *Camden “Cam” Symington (step-brother) *Lennox Symington (step-brother) *Skye Symington (step-sister) *Crispin Symington (step-brother) *Malcolm “Mal” Symington (step-brother) Marital Status *Hermione Granger (married February 19, 2005 to present) Children *Tristan Sounders (son, with Hermione Granger) Other Relatives *Michael Sounders (paternal grandfather; deceased) *Delenn Sounders (paternal grandmother; deceased) *Siegfried MacNichol (maternal grandfather) *Jack Sounders, Sr. (paternal uncle) *Byron Sounders (paternal cousin, via Jack) *Jack "JJ" Sounders, Jr. (paternal cousin, via Jack) *Katrina Sounders (paternal cousin, via Jack) Sounders, Rodney Sounders, Rodney Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Hogwarts class of 1998 Category:Gryffindors Category:Musicans Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants